


Favorite Sound in the World

by CosmicSynchronicity



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSynchronicity/pseuds/CosmicSynchronicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a thought that turned into a drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Sound in the World

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want to be able to romance Shane already.

He wasn’t sure what to make of her at first.

She introduced herself to him when she first came to town, and he had quickly decided that she was too good, too pure, too… _optimistic_ for him to be able to bear being around her.

 But he soon realized he was wrong.  Underneath those bright eyes and pleasant smile he saw that she was weary. No one else seemed to see it. But he did. How could he not? It was the same weariness he had seen in himself every day for who knows how long.

She hid it well. She was friendly, and smiled at everyone, so he was sure he wouldn’t see much of her, that she wouldn’t want to hang around him. It was only natural.

And yet here he was. Half dressed, breathing heavy, and leaning over her on her bed in her cottage.

She hadn’t left him alone, like he anticipated her to do. She spoke to him every day. Smiled. Even gave him things he liked every once in a while. But god when she laughed…

He knew it was his favorite sound in the world.

He didn’t know how she could laugh like that. She had told him that, before coming to the valley, she was miserable. She hated her life, wanted nothing more than to escape it. A feeling he knew all too well.

And yet she smiled. She laughed. Seeing her gave him hope, and hope terrified him. Having hope meant you could be disappointed. Meant you could be hurt.

And yet he hoped she would continue spending time with him. And she did.

Each day he found her growing nearer and dearer to him. Each day he wondered if this would be the day she realized how boring or uninteresting he was.  The day she realized she hated being around him.

But she didn’t.

He didn’t understand. Here he was, a hand resting on one of the thighs that locked him in place, lips brushing against his jaw, to his neck, to his collarbone.

How had it gotten this far? Didn’t she realize that he had nothing going for him? Didn’t she realize she was too young to be caught up with him? (Or was she? He wasn’t sure anymore. He had been jaded and cynical and fed up with himself for so long he felt like he was a hundred years old.)

His lips brushed against the side of her neck and she giggled. His heart swelled and he wondered how he could have possibly gone through life so long without her in it.

He had realized that being near her actually made him happy. The feelings of inadequacy, self-loathing, and hopelessness were never really gone, but being with her made him hate himself less. Made him feel like he could face himself and maybe one day think “I’m okay. Life is good.”

Her legs tightened around him, and he felt himself resting against something soft. He pressed forward, arms tightened around his neck and he heard a soft gasp next to his ear.

It quickly became his second favorite sound in the world.

His breathing somehow became heavier, as he continued pressing forward and back again. The legs around him were like a vice grip as he relished in the sweet sounds that escaped her lips with each movement.

He still couldn’t help but wonder why she would ever choose him. (She did, didn’t she? He wasn’t dreaming, was he?)

Another gasp escaped her, this time accompanied with his name, and suddenly the only thought running through his mind was _she chose me_.

_She chose ME._

With that thought he decided all the negative things he had experienced and resented in his life had led to this moment. And he would take all the bad the world had to offer him if it just meant he could stay in her arms. Stay by her side.

Her arms pulled him closer to her, and lips crashed to his. Her whole body squeezed around him and seemed to pulse as another sweet symphony escaped her.  It was all he could hear and feel, and before he realized it, he was joining her symphony, his whole body tensing up and releasing all at once.

They lay there, panting. He rested his head on her chest and she stroked his hair softly.

Another sound escaped her. Words this time.

“I love you.”

And he smiled.

He knew it was his new favorite sound in the world.


End file.
